Le Retour de vieilles connaissances
by Bakura77
Summary: Bon, allez, j'me lance! SVP, j'ai un message important pour vous! ... Read and Reviews please!
1. L'Attitude Mystérieuse de Bakura

**Le Retour de vieilles connaissances**  
  
**Disclamer :** les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 1 : La mystérieuse attitude de Bakura  
La cloche de l'école se mit à sonner, annonçant ainsi la fin du cours de maths qui était un supplice pour Yûgi et ses amis. Joey sortit alors son deck de Duel de Monstres et se prépara pour affronter Yûgi en duel.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Joey ? demanda Téa

- Je me prépare pour mon prochain duel contre Yûgi!!

- A mon avis, il se prépare surtout à perdre, chuchota Tristan à Bakura.

- Quoi!!! s'exclama Joey. Je te signale mon cher Tristan que j'ai fini 2nd au Royaume des duellistes et 3ème à Battle City!!

- Tu parles de référence Wheeler !! railla Kaiba.

- Toi on t'as pas sonné!! s'écria Joey.

- Doucement Joey!! Calme-toi voyons!! s'exclamèrent Tristan et Bakura en le retenant par sa veste.

- Messieurs! Calmez-vous je vous prie! Le cours va bientôt commencer! intervint le professeur. Vous réglerez cela à la fin du cours. »  
Le cours commença et chacun regagna sa place. Bakura qui pensait à autre chose qu'au cours de SVT se fit surprendre par la question que lui posa le professeur:

« Mr Ryô? Pouvez-vous me répondre s'il vous plaît ? A moins bien sûr que vous n'ayez pas entendu ma question? » Voyant que Bakura faisait signe que oui, le professeur continua :

« Bien, je répète ma question Mr Ryô, comment l'énergie solaire intervient-elle dans la formation des nuages au-dessus d'une étendue d'eau ?

- Eh bien ... commença Bakura

- Continuez !

- ...

- Psss ... Bakura ...

- Téa ?! murmura Bakura.

- J'espère pour toi que tu connais la réponse ?

- Bah en fait, j'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai pas eu le temps de réviser hier soir !

- Tu est incorrigible ! Tu as encore passé ta soirée à écrire des scénarios pour Monster World ! - S'il te plaît Téa ! Le prof va me tuer !

- Bon d'accord ! La réponse est ... ?! »  
Tout le monde retourna son attention sur la porte, au grand soulagement de Bakura qui en avait marre de voir tout le monde s'intéresser à lui. « Ouf! soupira Bakura, sauvé par le gong! - C'est le cas de le dire en effet Mr Ryô! commença le professeur. Entrez! » dit-il en se tournant vers la porte.  
Le directeur apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte suivit d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Bakura.

« Oh non! Pas ça! bredouilla Bakura devenu un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bakura ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Téa.

- Ca ne peut aller mieux ! » répondit celui-ci.  
Le professeur s'approcha du directeur. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis le directeur s'en alla. Mr Tignat (le prof de SVT) demanda à la jeune fille de s'asseoir à côté de Bakura, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas du tout d'accord.

« Bon, reprenons Mr Ryô, pouvez-vous répondre à la question posée précédemment ?

- Et moi qui croyait qu'il avait oublié, grogna Bakura.

- Alors ?

- Euh ... »  
La cloche sonna, laissant Bakura presque soulagé.

« On peut dire que vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui Mr Ryô ! Je vous conseille de mieux réviser vos cours la prochaine fois.

- Je ne dirais pas ça à votre place, » marmonna celui-ci en regardant sa nouvelle voisine.  
Puis il sortit de la classe en évitant le plus possible ses amis. Mais ce fut peine perdue pour Bakura car ses amis le rattrapèrent dans la rue, suivit de la mystérieuse jeune fille.

« BAKURA ! crièrent Joey et Tristan.

- Quoi ? marmonna Bakura.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu est parti sans nous attendre ? demanda Téa.

- Euh ... bredouilla-t-il vu qu'il voulait absolument éviter ce genre de questions.

- Bakura ? Tu nous cache quelque chose ! Et tu peux compter sur moi pour savoir ce que c'est, insista Joey.

- Etant une vraie fouine Wheeler, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné que tu dise ça ! » lança Kaiba qui partit en laissant Joey sous le choc.  
Bakura profita de la situation pour essayer d'échapper à ses amis et se dépêcha de partir à toute vitesse. Cependant, la jeune fille lui sauta dessus en s'écriant : « BAKURA !! » et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre. Les autres arrivèrent en courant et furent surpris de les voir tous les deux assis sur le pavé.

« Bakura, commença Yûgi, je crois que tu nous dois des explications.

- A propos de quoi ? grogna celui-ci.

- A propos d'elle, s'écria Joey en désignant la jeune fille étalée sur Bakura.

- C'est vrai ça ! continua Tristan, pourquoi tu cherche à nous éviter depuis qu'elle est arrivée ?

- Je ne cherche pas à vous éviter ! répondit Bakura.

- Non, sans blague ! ironisa Téa, alors pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendu à la fin des cours ?

- J'étais, et je le suis toujours, pressé !

- T'aurais au moins pu nous prévenir ! s'étonna Yûgi, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partir comme ça!

- Peut-être mais j'ai mes raisons !

- Des raisons qui ont un rapport avec elle !

- Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas Bakura ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Pour leur dire quoi au juste Satiah ? grogna ce dernier.

- A ton avis ?

- J'y vais ! Je dois y aller !

- BAKURA RYÔ ! cria Satiah, RESTE ICI !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de crier ! (puis se tournant vers ses amis) Vous venez ? Je vous expliquerais tout chez moi !

- D'accord ! Mais tu nous diras tout, promis ?

- Promis ! » ...

Bon, c'est pas très intéréssant pour le moment, mais ça va venir ...


	2. Sathia

Disclamer : les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 2 : Satiah  
Une fois arrivés chez Bakura, ses amis lui posèrent de nombreuses questions: « Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu la connais ? Comment vous vous connaissez ? ». Bakura, qui n'avait pas envie de répondre, fut quand même obligé de le faire, il leur avait promis ! « D'accord ! Je vais tout vous dire ! Mais je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît ! lança-t-il à l'égard de Joey qui s'apprêtait à lui en poser des milliers.

« Cette jeune fille s'appelle Satiah, si elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau c'est parce que c'est ma sœur jumelle ! Seulement, nous avons été séparés vers l'âge de 4 ans, lors du divorce de nos parents. Elle est partie avec mon père sur les chantiers archéologiques en Egypte et elle est maintenant une égyptologue assez douée ! »

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis qui ne semblaient pas avoir encore compris l'importance que cela avait pour Bakura. Il n'avais pas osé les regarder pendant qu'il parlait de peur qu'ils lui en veulent, il s'était alors très fortement intéressé au verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'avait pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Yûgi.

- Je n'avait pas le droit de le dire. C'était un secret que je devais garder et en aucun cas le révéler. Mais maintenant ... »  
Bakura ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant alors un silence peser dans la pièce. Il regardait sa sœur d'un air dépité et elle lui renvoya son regard. Il détourna son regard de Satiah puis se leva en direction de sa chambre.  
« Bakura ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? questionna Joey. (ce dernier ne lui répondant pas il continua) Tu pourrais me répondre au moins !

- En effet, il le pourrait ! intervint Satiah. Seulement, il est mal à l'aise et je doute que tu ai envie qu'il te vomisse dessus Joey !(Ce serai marrant pourtant!!) Mon frère est malade et cela peut s'aggraver ! Tout ceci est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a été obligé de tout vous avouer et qu'il est malade ! » lança-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.  
Téa s'assit à côté d'elle et essaya de la réconforter mais en vain. Elle regarda Tristan et lui demanda d'aller chercher Bakura, devant le regard de son ami et elle insista et celui-ci partit le chercher. Satiah continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes quand Bakura arriva, assez pâle et mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui murmura quelques mots dans une langue inconnue des autres. « Sûrement de l'égyptien, pensa Yûgi ». Cinq minutes passèrent sans que personne parla, seul le bruit des pleurs de Satiah continuait.  
« Ca va mieux ? demanda Bakura.

- Un peu oui. Mais c'est à toi que je devrait demander ça, c'est toi qui est malade, pas moi ! protesta-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais c'est toi qui pleure, donc c'est à moi de te le demander pour pouvoir te réconforter. »  
Elle ne répondit pas et regarda son frère qui lui sourit faiblement. « Mon Dieu qu'il est malade ! pensa-t-elle ». Bakura voulut se lever mais il retomba sur le canapé, trop faible pour tenir debout.  
« Tu devrais voir un médecin Bakura, proposa Téa.

- Bonne idée Téa ! continua Yûgi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, parvint à articuler Bakura. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon vieux ? Bien sûr que tu en as besoin ! s'écria Tristan. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va te laisser malade comme un chien sans rien faire ? Tu es fou !

- Je t'en supplie ... Tristan ! grogna-t-il légèrement. Je sais pourquoi je suis dans cet état et je jure que je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin ! Bien au contraire !

- C'est Bakura qui a raison ! intervint Satiah qui en avait marre de les voir se disputer, risquant ainsi d'aggraver le cas de son frère. Il n'a pas besoin de médecin ! il doit juste se reposer ... Au calme ! Alors c'est pas ici qu'il pourra le faire si tu continue comme ça Tristan ! »  
Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi remettre sur pied son frère. Tristan ne la regarda même pas, « de quoi elle se mêle ? » pensa-t-il. Satiah revint de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau fraîche et le tendit à Bakura.  
« Tiens ! dit-elle en lui tendant le verre. Bois ça, ça te feras du bien.

- Merci, répondit-il en prenant le verre. C'est sympa de ta part.

- C'est normal non ? Après tout tu es mon frère jumeau que je sache ! »  
Bakura fixa le verre d'eau qu'il avait en fin de compte reposé sur la table. Oui, cela lui paraissait normal que sa sœur s'occupe de lui, mais il aurait préféré que ses amis ne soient pas là alors qu'il était malade. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais juste assez pour que Satiah s'en aperçoive.  
« Ca ne va pas Bakura ?

- Si, ça va. Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il en lui souriant un peu, un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Et tu le sais en plus !

- Je t'en supplie Satiah, épargne-moi tes commentaires ! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Alors s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison !

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là ?

- J'ai même pas envie de le savoir si tu veux mon avis.

- Si je suis là, c'est parce que papa est rentré d'Egypte et m'a inscrite dans le même lycée que toi pour que l'on puisse se voir. Bien sûr, maman n'était pas d'accord mais elle m'a dit d'aller vivre dans ton appartement ! Alors tu n'as pas à me dire de retourner d'où je viens ! Parce que maintenant, c'est ici chez moi ! »  
Bakura la regarda d'un air étonné ainsi que ses amis, et, à la grande surprise de tous, il se leva pour aller chercher le téléphone.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Téa.

- Je vérifie si ce qu'elle dit est vrai ! »  
Il prit alors le téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison où habitait sa mère. La sonnerie retentint et ce fut son père qui décrocha.  
« Allô ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh...Papa ?

- Bakura ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mais...euh...je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, laquelle ?

- En fait, j'en ai deux. Comment ça se fait que tu sois chez maman ?

- Je suis rentré d'Egypte il y a quelques jours à peine, pourquoi ?

- Non, laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre.

- Et ta deuxième question ?

- Hein ? Ah oui ! euh...c'est vrai que Satiah vient vivre dans mon appartement ?

- Bien sûr ! On a pris cette décision en rentrant d'Egypte. Pourquoi ? Cela te pose un problème ?

- Euh.. non, c'est bon. Au revoir papa. »  
Bakura raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient puis il détourna son regard vers sa sœur et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Téa s'est mise à crier et ils se sont tous retournés vraisemblablement surpris : Bakura gisait inconscient sur le sol. Joey et Tristan se sont agenouillés près de lui et l'ont transporté dans sa chambre en demandant à Téa de prévenir un médecin, bien que Bakura leur ai formellement interdit de le faire ...

Bon, voilà enfin un nouveau personnage qui se dévoile! Prochain chapitre : Le Réveil de Bakura.


	3. Le Réveil de Bakura

Disclamer : les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le réveil de Bakura  
« Où ... où suis-je ? murmura Bakura.

- Tu as eu un grave malaise, nous avons appelé le médecin. Il a dit qu'on devait t'hospitaliser le plus rapidement possible.

- Hospitalisé ?

- Oui, hospitalisé ! Tu es tombé dans le coma après ton malaise. »  
Bakura poussa un énorme soupir comme pour manifester son mécontentement, après tout, il leur avait dit de ne pas appeler le médecin et ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas très bien et avait l'impression d'avoir autre chose à la place de son corps. De plus, il avait maintenant de constantes nausées qui l'incommodait encore plus.  
« Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, suggéra Téa. Tu as encore de la fièvre et tu es assez pâle.

- Oui ... pourquoi pas...

- Ca ne va pas Bakura ?

- Si ... mais ... pourquoi tu es ... toute seule ? parvint-il à murmurer.

- J'ai ... disons que j'ai séché les cours pour voir comment tu allait.

- Mais ... pourquoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Satiah s'occupe de nous prendre les cours.

- ...

- Maintenant tu dois dormir Bakura ! Il faut que tu te reposes, c'est le médecin qui l'a dit. »  
Bakura n'attendait que ça ! Il ne dormirait peut-être pas, mais au moins, Téa ne serait pas là pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, il avait encore moins envie de voir ses amis et sa sœur. Téa s'en alla et il ferma les yeux. Il était tombé dans un profond sommeil dont il avait l'impression de ne jamais en sortir, il rouvrit alors les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit ...  
Bakura se leva et, à sa grande surprise, n'éprouva aucune douleur, ni même de la fièvre. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'aperçut que tout était désert dehors ...

Je sais, c'est court, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration à ce moment-là ! Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais désespérée et complètement déprimée! La suite viendra lundi 14/06/04! Et ça sera beaucoup plus intéressant! Promis...


	4. Nuit d'angoisse

Disclamer : les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 4 : Nuit d'angoisse  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? se demanda Bakura, pourquoi n'y a-t- il personne dehors ? »  
Bakura n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions quand il décida de sortir pour voir se qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil. Cependant, il se retourna car il lui semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un.  
« Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Krukrukru ...

- Si vous êtes là, montrez-vous !

- Krukrukru ... Avant de me menacer, il faudrait peut-être mieux que tu t'assures d'être au bon endroit, non ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Krukrukru ...

- Répondez-moi !

- Très bien, si tu veux savoir qui je suis et où tu te trouves, tu n'as qu'à te fier à ma voix !

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Suis-moi. »  
Bakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il se dit que le seul moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé c'était de suivre cette "voix". Il sortit donc de sa chambre et s'aperçut qu'il ne se trouvait plus à l'hôpital, mais dans la rue !  
Il vit ses amis se balader et les appela. A sa grande surprise, ils ne réagirent pas pour savoir qui les appelait. Bakura ne comprit pas, cependant, il entendit à nouveau la "voix" qui semblait vouloir le guider quelque part. Il la suivit et se retrouva dans une vieille chapelle abandonnée dans le fin fond d'un parc lui aussi délaissé du reste de la ville.  
Bakura hésita un peu avant d'entrer dans ce lieu inconnu, mais la "voix" insista pour qu'il entre à l'intérieur. Il allait pousser la lourde porte vermoulue quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.  
« Bakura ! Bakura ! Allez ! Réveille-toi mon vieux ! »  
Bakura ouvrit alors les yeux, il se trouvait à nouveau à l'hôpital et ses amis était là.  
« Eh ! C'est pas trop tôt vieux ! s'écria Tristan.

- Comment ça "c'est pas trop tôt" ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment ? Ca fait au moins une heure qu'on essayait de te réveiller ! Tu bougeait durant ton sommeil et cela était assez inquiétant, répondit Joey.

- Mais ...

- Ca ne va pas Bakura ? demanda Satiah.

- Euh ...en fait ... mon rêve avait l'air assez réel et j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passe maintenant.

- Je peux te comprendre Bakura, dit une voix mystérieuse.

- Hein ? Qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

- A ton avis ? répondit Marek en sortant de son coin.

- Marek ! Mais comment ?

- Laisse tomber pour le moment ! Tu dois encore te reposer !

- Encore ?! »  
Bakura poussa un soupir de colère mais aussi de joie, après tout, ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve! Et pourtant, cela avait eu l'air si réel! ...

Prochain chapitre, Deuxième nuit d'angoisse!! Reviews please!!


	5. Deuxième Nuit d'angoisse

Disclamer : les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 5 : Deuxième nuit d'angoisse  
Bakura s'endormit aussitôt qu'il ferma les yeux, il était de nouveau tombé dans un profond sommeil dont il avait l'impression de ne jamais en sortir, il rouvrit alors les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Il ne se sentit pas malade et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre, dehors, tout était calme et désert, il n'y avait pas un seul chat qui se promenait par cette nuit claire. Bakura eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, de plus, la "voix" était là elle aussi.  
« Ca y est ? Tu es enfin de retour ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Ca, je n'en sais rien, moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là ! »  
Bakura essaya de se souvenir de son dernier rêve, il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose derrière la porte de la vieille chapelle abandonnée. Il sortit donc dans la rue, comme la fois précédente, et se dirigea directement, cette fois-ci, vers l'endroit où se trouvait cette chapelle. Il croisa au passage ses amis qui ne le remarquèrent même pas et arriva dans le parc. Une fois devant la porte de la chapelle, il posa sa main sur la poignée et entendit à nouveau ses amis l'appeler pour essayer de le réveiller. Il allait se diriger vers eux quand il se dit qu'ils attendront et que l'essentiel maintenant, c'était de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette lourde porte en bois vermoulu. Il se détourna de la voix de ses amis et poussa la porte, elle grinça puis s'ouvrit. En entrant, Bakura entendit à nouveau la "voix", maintenant, elle était près de lui. Il se retourna et "la" vit, la "voix" se tenait là, à côté de lui. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était que cette "voix" n'était autre que celle de son double maléfique contenu dans l'anneau du millénium. Bakura ne comprenait pas, c'était Yûgi qui possédait l'anneau maintenant, alors pourquoi son double était encore ici ? Puis il se rappela que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il en fit part à son "autre moi", celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans un rêve, mais dans son esprit.

« Dans ... mon esprit ? balbutia Bakura.

- Oui, dans ton esprit. J'ai pût m'introduire dans ton corps grâce à l'anneau du millénium, mais c'est lui qui contient mes pouvoirs, soupira Yami Bakura.

- Et vu que c'est Yûgi qui possède l'anneau à présent, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, conclut Bakura. - Ce n'est pas tout ! Je ne peux plus prendre possession de ton corps en cas de danger.

- Ca c'est pas gênant ! Ca m'évite d'avoir des trous de mémoire.

- Bakura ! Bakura ! Allez ! Réveille-toi enfin ! »  
Bakura sursauta en entendant ses amis, puis il se rappela qu'en réalité il dormait profondément. Il se tourna vers son alter-ego d'un air interrogatif, celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller et qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Mais Bakura ignora les voix de ses amis et resta avec Yami. Ce dernier, qui ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, émit un léger grognement de colère.  
« Vas-y !

- Non ! Je reste avec toi pour continuer de parler ! protesta Bakura. De toute façon, tu n'as pas tellement le choix vu que c'est moi qui décide et que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs !

- Bakura ...

- Non ! Je reste !

- Ok ! C'est comme tu veux ! Seulement, promet-moi une chose ...

- Laquelle ?

- Tu partiras quand nous aurons fini de discuter, ok ?

- Hmmm ... d'accord ! »  
Ils continuèrent alors de parler, Bakura ne faisant plus attention à ses amis. Yami Bakura s'arrêta soudainement de parler, il regardait à présent la porte de la chapelle, celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir sans que personne ne l'ai poussé. Bakura se retourna et s'en aperçut aussi car à présent le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Il regarda à nouveau son alter- ego puis s'aperçut que celui-ci le regardait assez surpris. Yami Bakura venait de s'apercevoir que Bakura devenait de plus en plus pâle et transparent au fil du temps.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et Bakura essaya d'entendre les voix de ses amis pour pouvoir se réveiller et éviter de rester coincé ici. Mais il ne réussit pas et cela l'inquiéta davantage que son double.  
« Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux couper la conversation, commença Yami Bakura.

- Je crois aussi !

- Alors retourne d'où tu viens ! lança-t-il.

- Euh ... je peux pas !

- Quoi !!

- C'est vrai ! Je ne peux pas me réveiller ! J'ai essayé de les entendre mais je n'y arrive plus ! se justifia Bakura.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi prendre ta place !

- Et puis quoi encore !

- S'il te plaît Bakura, fais un effort ! Moi je peux prendre ta place et après te laisser avec tes amis ! Il n'y a que comme ça que cela peut marcher !

- Mais pourquoi suis-je devenu pâle et transparent ?

- Parce que tu es resté trop longtemps ici et tu commence à devenir un esprit sans corps !

- Hein ?!

- Laisse tomber ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut que je me concentre pour pouvoir prendre ta place.

- Mais tu n'as plus de pouvoirs !

- Si tu es d'accord pour me laisser ta place, il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! »  
Bakura n'insista pas et vit son double disparaître petit à petit, au bout de quelques secondes, il avait complètement disparut, laissant ainsi Bakura seul ...

Fin du chapitre! Le prochain s'intitulera Retour à la réalit ! Bakura réussira-t-il à se sortir de là? Yami Bakura tiendra-t-il sa promesse? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ...


	6. Retour à la réalité

Disclamer : les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 6 : Retour à la réalite  
« Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Tristan.

- Hmmm ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas Bakura ? demanda Joey.

- Euh ... Oui, ça va Joey !

- T'es sûr ? T'en as pas vraiment l'air ! répondit Joey assez sceptique.

- Je t'assures que tout va bien ! se défendit Yami Bakura.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'as mis 3 heures à te réveiller ?

- Euh ... en fait ... »  
Mais Yami Bakura ne finit pas sa phrase, trop inquiet pour le vrai Bakura que pour essayer de se sortir de cette impasse. Son comportement un peu étrange attira l'attention de Marek qui s'aperçut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Bakura mais son alter-ego. Puis, Téa remarqua de la lumière provenant du sac de Yûgi, celui-ci étonné, le fut encore davantage quand il vit l'anneau du millénium pointer vers Bakura.  
Yami Bakura en profita donc pour changer de place avec son hôte, ce qui arrêta le comportement lumineux de l'anneau. Cependant, il pointait toujours vers Bakura qui comprenait encore moins que les autres pourquoi l'anneau le désignait toujours. Tristan et Joey le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux et Bakura tourna la tête pour éviter de les voir et de s'énerver.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore Bakura ? questionna Marek. Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai eu la vague impression de voir ton double se réveiller à ta place. Alors, que nous caches-tu?

- Rien du tout Marek ! Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles et encore moins ce que mon "autre moi" vient faire là-dedans.

- Tu oublies une chose Bakura, j'ai possédé la baguette du millénium ...

- Et alors ?

- Alors maintenant, je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ! En particulier avec toi ! »  
Bakura ne répondit pas, mais il se contenta de détourner son regard de celui de ses amis. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les nausées venaient de le reprendre et le seul moyen qu'il ai trouvé pour les faire cesser était de s'allonger. Ses amis le regardèrent faire, puis Satiah arriva et se jeta dans les bras de Marek.  
« Satiah ? Qu'est-ce ... balbutia Bakura

- Euh ... Est-ce que je pourrais t'expliquer quand tu iras mieux et qu'on sera à la maison ?

- Non, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir pour le moment et en plus, tu espères me le faire oublier une fois chez nous !

- Vous avez tort de dire cela Mr Ryô, dit le médecin puis voyant l'air interrogatif de Bakura il continua, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous dès ce soir.

- C'est à dire maintenant, non ? demanda Marek.

- Oui, en effet, dès maintenant, je vous souhaite donc un bon rétablissement Mr Ryô. »  
Puis le médecin sortit, laissant Yûgi et les autres seuls. Bakura se tourna vers ses amis, Téa et Joey commençaient à ranger ses affaires. Une fois le rangement terminé, Marek aida Bakura à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Ils durent prendre deux voitures et entrèrent tous à l'intérieur sauf Marek.  
« Tu ne viens pas Marek ? demanda Satiah inquiète.

- Non, je vais prendre ma moto, elle est garée un peu plus loin.

- Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, s'écria Satiah.

- Satiah ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

- Mais ... pourquoi Marek ?

- Parce qu'il faudrait mieux que tu restes avec ton frère, répondit-il puis il poursuivit, en plus, il faut que je règle quelques problèmes que tu dois ignorer. »  
Satiah le regarda puis s'installa dans la voiture sans le quitter des yeux. Marek se dirigea vers sa moto et l'enfourcha d'un geste habituel. Il démarra et passa devant les deux voitures qui attendaient qu'il parte pour démarrer. Cependant, elles ne prirent pas la direction de l'appartement de Bakura mais celle que prenait Marek en moto. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite où les voitures ne pouvaient pas le suivre...

Que se passe-t-il avec Marek? Quels sont ces problèmes? la suite dans mon prochain chapitre Les secrets de Marek.


	7. Les Secrets de Marek

Disclamer : les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 7 : Les secrets de Marek  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'écria Joey qui le suivait en voiture juste devant Tristan.

- Il ne veut pas que nous le suivions, répondit Satiah.

- C'est pas une raison pour nous abandonner comme ça ! grogna Bakura.

- Je sais mais il est toujours comme ça quand il ne veut pas que l'on sache quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai déjà essayer de savoir quels étaient ses problèmes mais il a toujours réussi à me semer, même à pied !

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Sérénity qui était sortie de la voiture que conduisait Tristan.

- On va le suivre !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tristan ? Comment veux-tu le suivre en voiture ? questionna Téa.

- Pas en voiture, mais en moto !

- Ok, je viens avec toi vieux ! s'écria Joey.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, j'irais plus vite si je suis seul, puis il continua, attendez-moi ici, ok ? Je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau.

- De toute façon on a pas le choix, murmura Bakura. »  
Tristan enfourcha sa moto qui était garée à côté des voitures, c'était une chance pour eux que Marek les ai laissés là vu que la moto de Tristan se trouvait à proximité. Il démarra et s'engagea lui aussi dans la ruelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait perdu l'espoir de rattraper Marek quand il entendit parler un peu plus loin. Il arrêta sa moto et s'approcha silencieusement (enfin, à la Tristan, c'est à dire pas très discret), il réussit à identifier les deux voix qui lui parvenait, c'était celles de Marek et d'une autre personne. Cependant, Tristan ne comprit pas en quelle langue ces derniers parlaient.  
« Je t'avais dit de m'attendre à la base ! s'écria Marek. Tu as pris d'énormes risques pour nous deux en m'attendant ici.

-[1] ÅÚÑÝ, se justifia l'inconnu, áßäø ãÚ Çáßáø Çá ÇáÅÍÊÑÇã Ðáß Ïä ÃäÊ ÎÇ'Êí Çá"íøÏ, åæ ßÇä ã"ÊÚÌá æ Nash ÇáÂãÇá Åáì Å"Êæá Úáíå ãáßß ÇáãßÇä ß ÞÑíÈÇ ß ãÍÊãá .

- J'en suis conscient Clark, c'est pour cela que Nash a capturé Odion dans l'espoir que je lui laisse ma place face à cet odieux chantage. »  
Marek interrompit la conversation en posant son doigt sur sa bouche, signe chez les ghouls qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les écoutaient. Clark se retourna et balaya des yeux la ruelle déserte. Tristan, conscient du danger qu'il encourait s'ils le trouvaient, essaya de partir silencieusement, mais quand il se retourna vers sa moto, Marek et Clark lui faisaient face.  
« Alors, comme ça on m'espionnes ?

- Non, c'est juste que ...

- åæ åá íãíä Ãíø ÃäÊ ããÑæÑ È åäÇß È ÇáÝÑ'É æ Ãíø ÃäÊ ã"ãæÚ äÇ , poursuivit Clark.[2]

- Hein ? s'étonna Tristan, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes mon vieux, il faudrait te faire soigner.

- Il n'en a pas besoin Tristan, il ne parle que l'égyptien mais comprend parfaitement le japonais ainsi que le français, répondit Marek, cependant, je suppose que tu n'as rien compris à notre conversation, non ?

- Oui, et moi je suppose que vous parliez en égyptien.

- Tu es très perspicace à ce que je vois. Mais je vais devoir t'infliger une sanction pour nous avoir surpris.

- Tu es encore le chef des ghouls n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu auras un problème pour m'infliger ta "sanction", tu n'as plus ta baguette du millénium, alors comment vas-tu faire pour me faire un lavage de cerveau ?

- Je vais te surprendre dans ce cas. »  
Puis Marek fit une sorte d'incantation et Tristan bascula dans un énorme trou noir, Marek le conduisit jusqu'à sa moto puis lui dit de partir rejoindre ses amis et qu'il n'avait rein trouvé. Tristan s'exécuta sans broncher, et alla rejoindre ses amis à l'endroit où il les avait laissé. Il leur dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et reprit le volant de la voiture. Ils allèrent tous chez Bakura sans Marek, au grand désespoir de Satiah.  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleures petite sœur ? demanda Bakura.

- Je pleure pas ! gémit-elle, je m'inquiète pour Marek.

- En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu t'es jetée dans ses bras tout à l'heure ?

- Bah ... en fait ... il se trouve que Marek est ...

- Est ?

- Mon petit ami ...

- Quoi ?!

- Je t'en supplie Bakura, ne te mets pas en colère, il n'est pas méchant en fin de compte.

- Ouais ... d'accord, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, c'est ta vie pas la mienne.

- Oui, merci grand frère, s'écria-t-elle e lui sautant au cou.

- Par contre tu viendras pas te plaindre si il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de Marek, je t'aurais prévenue.

- D'accord. »  
Bakura s'écarta de sa sœur, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A la grande surprise de tous, Marek de trouvait sur le palier légèrement sonné ...  
  
-----------------------

[1] Traduction : Je sais, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon maître, c'était urgent et Nash compte s'emparer de votre place le plus rapidement possible.

[2] Traduction : C'est juste que tu passais par là par hasard et que tu as entendu notre conversation.

Bon ben voilà! Marek joue encore le parfait suspect! Mais pour de ce qui est ce fameux Nash ... Qui est-ce? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? La suite dans mon prochain et dernier chapitre, La Revanche de Marek...


	8. La Revanche de Marek

Disclamer : les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi le merveilleux auteur de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Cependant, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi (Sathia, Kiya, Nash, Erra, Sekhmet, ...).  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le revanche de Marek  
« Marek ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? s'écria Satiah en lui sautant dessus.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Marek, je me suis fait attaquer par des ghouls.

- Des ghouls ? cria Joey, et tu trouves que ce n'est rien ? Franchement Marek, il faudrait que tu te mettes en tête que tu n'es plus leur chef !

- Peut-être, répliqua-t-il, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide ! -

Pourquoi faire ? demanda Téa, à moins que ...

- Tout à fait ma chère, krukrukru ... »  
Tout le monde se retourna vers cette voix familière.  
« Toi ! Non ... ce n'est pas possible ... murmura Yûgi.

- Si ce n'était pas possible, comment serais-je là Yûgi ?

- Mais tu es l'esprit de l'anneau du millénium ! Et Bakura ne possède plus l'anneau !

- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Alors que moi je sais tout sur vous !

- STOP ! cria Marek. On est pas ici pour se disputer, ok ? Alors vous la fermez tous les deux !

- Oh là, attention, le toutou se met en colère, se moqua Yami Bakura, krukrukru ...

- Marek, tu ne veux quand même pas ... demanda Téa.

- Bien sûr que si ! répondit Yami Bakura, tu veux qu'il fasse quoi après ce qui lui ai arrivé ? Qu'il joue à la dînette ? Bien sûr qu'il va se venger, non ?

- Tu as tout compris Bakura, je vais me venger de ce qu'Il m'a fait ! »  
Puis Marek sortit dans le rue, suivit de Yami Bakura. Leurs amis les regardèrent et décidèrent de les suivre pour les aider en cas de besoin. Marek monta sur sa moto et Bakura prit la sienne garée à côté, Yûgi et Cie montèrent dans les voitures et se mirent en route derrière eux. Ils se rendirent dans un vieil entrepôt du port de Domino Ville et continuèrent à pieds.  
« Restez là vous tous, lança Marek.

- On va s'en occuper, poursuivit Yami Bakura, krukrukru ... »  
Des ghouls montaient la garde, ils étaient au moins une dizaine mais, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, Yami Bakura et Marek n'en firent qu'une bouchée. En voyant le signe de Marek signifiant que la voie était libre, Yûgi et ses amis allèrent les rejoindre. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver devant un vieil entrepôt abandonné.  
« C'est là ? demanda Joey, vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous payer une meilleure planque ?

- Si, mais c'est l'endroit idéal pour se réfugier et avoir des correspondances par la mer, répondit Marek. »  
Tristan et Joey allaient ouvrir la porte quand Marek les arrêta.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous êtes devenus fous ou quoi ? La porte est solidement gardée de l'intérieur, souffla-t-il.

- Et tu veux passer par où ?

- Par là, dit-il en désignant les toits. Ce n'est pas gardé et en plus nous pourrons voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur par les fenêtres sans se faire remarquer.

- Ok, on te suit. »  
Marek les conduisit sur les toits où ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder à l'intérieur, ils se trouvaient juste au dessus de la salle principale où se déroulaient les réunions des ghouls, leur chef était vêtu complètement de noir et il était impossible de voir de qui il s'agissait. Les ghouls étaient apparemment en train de se disputer et Marek prononça une incantation lui permettant de se déplacer en esprit (j'espère que vous me comprenez comme ça, il est pas matériel) ainsi que d'écouter la conversation. Après avoir recueilli les informations qu'il souhaitait, Marek retourna auprès des autres.  
« Ca risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu, ils sont en train de parlementer avec leur chef à propos de l'organisation, tous les ghouls sont là. Cependant ...

- Cependant ? demanda Joey méfiant.

- Cependant les issues ne sont pas gardées, répondit Yami Bakura, krukrukru ... ça risque d'être au contraire très amusant de s'infiltrer ici.

- Bon, alors on rentre par la porte si j'ai bien compris ?

- Non, tu n'as rien compris krukrukru ... Les ghouls utilisent la porte comme moyen de téléportation, cependant, il faut être un ghoul pour pouvoir entrer et sortir à loisir.

- C'est ça Bakura, affirma Marek, c'est pour ça que je vais entrer puis vous ouvrir la porte.

- Attends, si toi tu peux entrer Marek, ça veut forcément dire que tu es encore un ghoul !! s'écria Tristan.

- Tu oublies que c'est moi qui ai créé cette organisation, alors c'est normal que je puisse enter. »  
Ils redescendirent alors des toits et Marek passa par la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant à découvert des gardes inconscients que Marek avait soi-disant "assommés". Mais Yûgi et ses amis ne pouvaient se déplacer à l'intérieur, Marek et Yami Bakura durent alors leur donner les pouvoirs de base d'un ghouls Ils se rendirent ensuite à la salle principale où se tenaient la réunion, déguisés en ghouls.  
« Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda Nash. Pourquoi est-ce que vous arrivez seulement ?

- Mon Maître, commença Marek avec une grimace de dégoût puis il continua, nous étions en train de poursuivre des duellistes pour leur prendre leurs cartes rares.

- Alors amène-moi les cartes que vous avez trouvé !

- Euh ... (Marek fit alors apparaître dans ses mains les cartes soi-disant volées puis les tendit au Maître) les voilà ! »  
Le chef les prit et les observa pendant un petit moment. Il se leva et alla dans la salle du fond où il prit soin de les examiner. Profitant de ce laps de temps, Marek et Joey se rendirent à l'endroit où Nash tenait Odion prisonnier.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous deux ? demanda une voix. Fichez le camps et retournez dans la grande salle.

- On est venu prendre la relève, s'expliqua Marek, tu dois être fatigué non ?

- Tu parles, la prochaine relève est dans trois heures !

- Alors tu ne nous laisses pas le choix ! s'écria Joey en lui donnant un bon crochet gauche.

- T'aurais pu y aller doucement quand même ! siffla Marek.

- Pour quoi faire ? Il ne nous aurait pas cru ! »  
Puis il se pencha pour prendre le trousseau de clé mais il ne le trouva pas.  
« Mais où est-ce qu'il a mis ses clés cet imbécile, râla Joey.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de clés Joey, c'est simplement un code à 4 chiffres.

- Ah bon ? T'aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! »  
Marek s'approcha du verrou et tapa le code en question sur le clavier, un petit bruit se fit entendre et le voyant passa du rouge au vert. Marek se précipita vers Odion qui était dans un sale état et Joey l'aida à se relever.  
« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- On rejoint les autres ! répondit Marek.

- Et lui ? Il vient avec nous ?

- Quelle question Joey, répondit Odion. »  
Joey sursauta en l'entendant parler puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la grande salle. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs amis entourés de ghouls, Nash était revenu et les avait fait encerclés.  
« Arrêtez ! s'écria Marek.

- Tiens, mais revoilà mon cher ghoul qui a essayé de me distraire le temps d'aller fouiner chez mes prisonniers ! ironisa Nash, encerclez-les tous ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des ghouls.

- Stop ! cria Marek, ce n'est pas Nash votre chef, c'est moi Marek ! continua-t-il en enlevant sa capuche. Le seul chef des ghouls ici, c'est moi !

- Maître Marek ! s'étonnèrent-ils, mais on vous croyait mort !

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté Nash au sujet de ma disparition pour prendre ma place, mais tout ce qu'il vous a dit est faux !

- Imposteur ! C'est toi qui ment Marek ! grogna Nash. »  
Les ghouls ne savaient plus où ils en étaient, après tout, on leur avait dit que leur chef Marek était mort et Nash avait pris sa place.  
« Attaquez-les ! ordonna Nash. Tuez-les !

- Non ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour vous ? Vous donner corps et âme à ce serpent ? Ou avoir la liberté de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez vous avec moi ?

- Marek ! Arrête de jouer à ce jeu avec moi ! cria Nash ! Tuez-le !

- Nous ne ferons plus rien de ce que tu nous diras Nash ! Ce n'est pas toi notre vrai chef, c'est notre Maître Marek ! En plus, pour être sûr que personne ne vienne t'embêter, tu as fais enfermé Odion, le bras-droit de notre Maître ! »  
Marek ne s'attendait pas à ça, après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir lors du Battle City, ses ghouls se battaient encore à ses côtés ! Et ils se révoltaient contre leur soi-disant nouveau chef que s'était auto- proclamé Nash. Les ghouls se jetèrent sur Nash et le firent prisonnier. Marek avait reprit sa place de chef et Nash la sienne. Il condamna Nash à l'exil, pas au simple exil des ghouls qui signifiait son exclusion définitive, mais à l'exil du Royaume des Ombres qui le ferait souffrir éternellement.  
Yami Bakura laissa alors la place à Bakura et il rentra chez lui en compagnie de ses amis, mais pas en celle de sa sœur, en effet, cette dernière avait préféré resté avec Marek et les ghouls. Quelques jours plus tard, dans l'appartement de Bakura où il se trouvait avec ses amis, une chose lui revint en mémoire.  
« Yûgi ? Tu ne devais pas aller à l'exposition sur l'Egypte Antique pour ton double ?

- Euh ... en fait, Shizu m'a dit que la tablette était retournée en Egypte, dans le tombeau du Pharaon.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour y aller ? demanda Bakura.

- Mais on va y aller comment Bakura ? s'écria Téa.

- En avion ! En fait, mon père retourne lui aussi en Egypte, et l'autre jour, à l'hôpital, il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui ...

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? questionna Tristan.

- Que peut-être que j'irais avec lui, mais que je ne savais pas encore si je voulais quitter mes amis de cette façon.

- Tu crois qu'il y aura assez de place pour nous tous ? demanda Yûgi.

- Oui bien sûr ! Il y aura toujours assez de place pour les amis de mon fils ! répondit une voix derrière Bakura. »  
Bakura se retourna assez surpris de trouver son père là et lui sauta au cou tellement il était heureux de le revoir. Après tout, cela faisait au moins 11 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, hormis à l'hôpital, mais là c'était différent, il était malade et pouvait à peine parler.  
« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas papa ?

- Non, et puis c'est tes amis non ?

- Mais juste une questions Mr Ryô, demanda Joey, vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas de payer autant de place d'avion ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles Joey ? On part en avion privé pour aller là-bas ! répondit Bakura.

- En avion privé ?! s'écrièrent ses amis. Ton père a son propre avion ?

- Bien sûr ! En plus c'est lui qui pilote ! »  
Ses amis étaient tous très étonnés. Ils savaient que le père de Bakura était un archéologue connu dans le monde entier, mais au point d'avoir son propre avion et de le piloter ...

Snif, déjà finie! Dommage, peut-être une suite, mais seulement si j'ai plus de reviews!! Parce que sans quoi, ça ne sert à rien de continuer si personne ne lit!! Bon, j'vous laisse!! Read and Reviews please!!


	9. Message important !

Salut !! Bon, voilà, je vais être franche, je ne continuerais pas cette fic !! Du moins, si je n'ai pas assez de reviews !! C'est très important pour moi, car cela me permet de savoir si ma fic est appréciée ou non !! Je n'ai pas envie de continuer si personne ne m'écrit pour me dire si cela leur a plu ou non !! Même si ce sont des critiques !! Je m'en fiche, cela me permettra au contraire de faire en sorte qu'elle vous plaise !! Je sais, c'est du chantage, mais je n'ai pas le choix !!  
  
**Kano-Chan :** oui, je sais, je ne dois pas baisser les bras !! Mais j'en ai marre que personne ne m'écrive (à part toi !!) !! Merci pour tous tes reviews et tes infos sur Marek et Bakura !! Fais-moi signe si tu télécharger MSN Messenger un de ces 4 !! De toute façon, tu connais mon adresse ) 


End file.
